Cold Case Love
by XOKiyokoAoiXO
Summary: "Kai stop it!" She giggled while her voice ringed through the hallways, but then there was her, she was making breakfast for everyone, listening to them enjoy there-selves. Something she admired. Gritting her teeth together she tried to not lose herself in front of them, but play her part. She's been doing that for 6 months hasn't she?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!**

* * *

**How Could People Be So Blind In Love?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stories Spill**

Humming to herself slightly she finish making the blueberry and strawberry sauce. Until she hears them arrive.

"Kai stop it!" She giggled while her voice ringed through the hallways, but then there was her, she was making breakfast for everyone, listening to them enjoy there-selves. Something she admired. Gritting her teeth together she tried to not lose herself in front of them, but play her part. She's been doing that for 6 months hasn't she?

"Oh, Rozay I didn't know you was in here." _Her_. Kai was in love with her best-friend Amy Williams. Rozay wasn't her full name it was Rozalynn Alexandria Cruz her nickname was Rozay.

"Good morning… Oh and I woke up early so I decided, I'll make breakfast." Turning around with the happiest smile she pulled off for 6 months Amy giggles.

"Yum, then can you make me your amazing pancakes!" She giggles while Rozay nods, the only thing Rozay hates about Amy, is how good she can act; from the beginning Amy knew that Rozay liked Kai but ever since Amy has been saying she liked Kai and how Tala told Rozay that Kai and Amy have been getting close, that gave Rozay a jump-start to let her know that Amy just turned her back.

"Strawberries or blueberries?" Rozay slightly yells out as she makes already 2 pancakes.

"I have an option? Mm, what do you want Kai?" _They're going to eat it together? _

"Well if Kai is going to eat then I should make more pancakes to fill his big belly," Rozay giggles while making the pancakes. Amy and Kai look at each before looking at the back of Rozay.

"I'll have 3, with blueberries, separately since Amy says your pancakes are amazing." Kai says as Rozay smiles.

"I'll have 2 with strawberries… You seem different today?" Amy says as Rozay smirks inside.

"How? I'm always the same as every other day." Rozay slightly defends as she finishes with Rozay pancakes as she grabs the strawberries and places two with a square butter before covering it with strawberry sauce like a tartan, as Rozay does the same to Kai pancakes but with the blueberry sauce.

Passing the plates back to them, Rozay gives them a fork and knife while Rozay gets to work with Tyson, Max and Tala breakfast since they eat more than they could speak. Ray and Hilary make their own breakfast as Ray joins them.

"Good morning Ray," Rozay greets him while he rubs his eyes.

"Good morning Rozay?" Ray says as he sets a confused face, while Rozay continues cooking Ray looks at Amy and Kai to see them shrugging. With the smell of Tala, Tyson and Max breakfast done, Rozay lays it out on the table with the fork and knife and glass of water there for them while she goes to wake them up.

"Tala wake up, your breakfast is ready and it'll get cold." Rozay walks into pull the curtains to see him out of the bed but instead see him come out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Morning Rozay." He says with a smirk.

"Tala! Jeez, put some clothes on, and dry your hair or you'll catch a cold!" Rozay scolds as she walks out to go in Tyson room but to see Max and Tyson already at the table eating.

"Well that was independent of you two," She says as she watches them scoffing it down. But in the corner of her eyes she could see Amy on Kai lap as she feeds him a strawberry.

"Thank you Rozay for the breakfast!" Max and Tyson say at the same time as they chew on the bacon. As Rozay giggles and sits down in exhaustion from all the walking in the kitchen.

"Ugh get a room." Hilary says as she pours her milk into her cereal. Tala comes down the hall way before smiling at Rozay.

"Good morning Tala," Rozay says as Tala sits next to her and eats his breakfast.

"Be careful not to drop the plate." Rozay says as Tala chew on his food.

"Yes mother." He says as Rozay smiles as her dimples appears.

"I'm too young to be your mother." She says while Tala nods before grinning. Rozay sips on her morning drink, which was vanilla and milk with almond soya.

"But I'm old enough to be you daddy." And with that Rozay gulps down a mouthful of her drink.

"Why daddy?" Rozay says as Tala blushes as he looks at the Rozay. _Just now she sounded so cute._

"Because." He says as Rozay leans back pouting because he wouldn't tell her.

"I'll wash up." Ray says.

"Okay, I'll help." Hilary offers as they grab all the dirty dishes from Kai and Amy, and then from Tyson and Max as they wash their own.

"Rozay seems different today," Ray whispers to Hilary while she nods.

"Yeah, ever since Kai and Amy got together she seemed miserable and she didn't smile anymore, not like now, but today? After yesterday too? She's suddenly so happy." Hilary says while Ray agrees.

"Don't tell anyone but before everything, she had a crush on Kai, Amy knew too… She wasn't pushy but she always supported and helped Kai a lot but as soon as Amy took Kai, she cracked, you could just always see it in her eyes." Ray explains as Hilary mouth shapes into a 'o'.

"So basically Amy took Kai when Kai didn't even know that Rozay had feelings for him, but Amy knew." Hilary clarifies for herself before taking a look at Amy who was snuggling to Kai.

"She's such a bitch, her and Rozay were best-friends too, I had no clue Amy would do that." Hilary then says after drying some things while Tala came and placed his stuff at the side.

"Thanks guys," He says.

"No probs." Ray says before Tala walks back to the couch as Rozay relaxes.

"It must be so hard for Rozay." Hilary mutters as Ray hears too. _Is Tala trying to help her? _Was what he was trying to solve.

After a while as Rozay and Tala was so bored Tala was even teaching himself how to do plaits with Rozay white and light pink hair. _Her hair is so soft and shiny. _He mutters while Rozay sighs as she watch Tyson and Max play on the Xbox as Kai whispers something in Amy ear while Amy giggles.

"Let's go to the park!" Rozay outburst surprises everyone as they look outside to see it sunny as ever. _Bad weather excuse is out_ Amy thought before thinking of something else.

"Urm… We are kind of too old to go to the park Rozay." Amy says as she tries to sound grown up.

"No it isn't, you're never too old, that's like saying you're too old to have ice-cream." Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

"She has a point." Hilary agrees as Rozay gets up.

"I can never give up on desert!" Max says as they pause the game.

"Same here." Tyson says with one of his goofy smiles.

"Common Tala; you can push me on the swings again!" Getting up Tala follows.

"Oh wait I'm getting changed, I'm still in my Pyjamas." Rozay admits while Ray and Hilary sweat drops.

"I can help you get changed." Tala says.

"I can get changed by myself." She defends as everyone listen into the conversation.

"You'll get stuck." He says as Rozay sticks her tongue before closing the door.

Everyone stops to hear that silence until they hear him count-down.

"3, 2, 1."

"TALA!" She yells, as every chuckle and smirk.

"Yes?" He says behind the door.

"Help me," She helplessly says as Tala opens the doors. Rozay had her arms stuck upwards as her top covered her face leaving her bra out there. She was stuck as she couldn't pull her top up.

"Baka, you didn't open your zip."

"I had a zip?" Rozay says as Tala blushes while he pulls her top down before opening her zip and then pulling her top open.

"Yes you do," Tala answers.

"Hehe, you're red like your hair." Rozay says as Tala chuckles. _Oh you had no idea what I just thought of._

* * *

**Late greeting but… Happy New Year everybody! Already to me 2014 seem pretty boring same as every other year, anyways this is a new story, and I hope chapter 1 gave you an idea or something but yeah, enjoy! By the way, what do you think of Amy?**

**New reviewers? Favs? Follows? – Take care everybody! Much love! **

**~ XOXO**


End file.
